


A Little Too Much of an Optimist

by NagisaFujiwara



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagisaFujiwara/pseuds/NagisaFujiwara
Summary: Crossing the street without paying attention is a the start of an isekai plot. I just fell asleep.That's what happened to me.Waking up as Little Tifa Lockhart is a shocking revelation. I woke up from one of my favorite Final Fantasy game franchise. Then I realized how tragic the plot is. That sucks.Nevertheless, I would do everything to have a happy end, it does not include marrying Cloud Strife, I would mostly likely marry him off to Tall, Silver and Handsome.This is my life now I'm going to make sure everyone has a happy ending, it can't be that hard, right?[NOTE: Before we begin, This is me regretting the fact I forgone buying the Final Fantasy VII remake before the Quarantine.This will be badly written, it will probably make no sense but this is a tribute for the Remake. I will re write this properly should there be people who likes the idea. For now, this is the compilation of idea for this upcoming fic.]
Relationships: Cloud Strife & Vincent Valentine, Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart & Vincent Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Little Too Much of an Optimist

**PROLOGUE**

Little Tifa Lockhart was born in a small town called Nibelheim, her father is the town mayor and many consider her the town’s little princess. If this had been the same story you’ve encountered you would know what happened to her.

At age 8, her mother died and a naive little girl believed that her mother was simply on the other side of the cold mountains of Mt. Nibel decided to trek the treacherous mountain on a snowstorm and will get to an accident while crossing a rickety old bridge, an innocent bystander who only wishes her well, will be scorned for tricking her going to the mountain. At age 15, a group of SOLDIERS will come to her town and she will guide them up the mountains then, one of them will burn her home to the ground due to insanity. At age 19, she joins a rebel group and meets up with an old friend who together they try to save the world. By age 20, Tifa Lockhart was considered a hero.

But this is not that story, by some kind of fluke Little Tifa Lockhart died on that fateful day crossing that bridge and something came alive when she woke up again.

\---

Czarina Jackson was an average 22-year-old office lady. She lives with her parents and takes care of her younger siblings. Her family isn’t rich by any means they get by sufficiently. Czarina was the breadwinner of the family that’s why she has to work extra hard for things she wanted to buy for herself. When she was younger, back when her parents both worked stable jobs, Czarina was spoiled with luxurious toys and expensive gadgets because of that Czarina developed a love for gaming. Now she sacrifices her sleep sometimes to play.

One day Czarina went to sleep and woke up to a different place.


End file.
